Catholic School Girls Invade
by serpentinefire94
Summary: Just a little story that I had fun writing. It was an idea that popped into my head one night and I went with it. my first fanfic updated ever, so be gentle. rr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from any of these Lord of the Rings Characters. It all belongs to Tolkien, and Peter Jackson and all those wonderful people out there.

a/n – this is my first fanfic that I have ever uploaded. I've written lots but I've never thought to actually put one out there. With this fic I was just playing around and having fun – it actually started with a dream. Yes I admit I have an extreme addiction to LOTR.

Chapter 1 – The Curse of the DVD Player

"Come on Rae turn it on. Me wanna watch." I said jumping up and down on my bed.

"Okay, Bry just sit down before you break your bed." Rae said turning to face me, and I flopped onto the bed. Rae turned back around busy with the DVD player.

"Hey Bry?" she said turning it on.

"Yeah."

"Where's Liv and Cass?"

"Popping popcorn, getting drinks, candy you know the essentials for watching Lord of the Rings."

"Sweet." She said. "Ahh here we go. I swear Bry your DVD player is so complicated."

"I told you that is why my parents gave it to me for Christmas, because they knew it was complicated and they know how slow I can be sometimes so they gave me one that they knew I couldn't figure out." I paused "My parents know a lot of stuff don't the?"

"I'll say. So which one are we watching, Fellowship or Two Towers?" She said sitting down on the floor in front of my bed.

"How about, Return of the King?"

"Bry, sweetheart that's still in theaters."

"I know, so how about we sneak out of the house and go see it, I mean the movie theater is like 5 minutes away from my house. We could walk except there's a freeway."

"I know which is why I love coming to your house so much. We can drive to the movie theater if we wanted to, you forgot that Liv is with us, and she has her license."

"Oh jeez. I can't believe I forgot. It must be my short term memory you know. It runs in my family…..at least I think it does…..hmmm…"

"Where are they?" Cass says jumping into the room.

We all burst out laughing.

"You guys have got to stop, its getting old you know, it's becoming dangerous to say stuff like that in public, and someone might think you're crazy." Rae says smiling at us.

"Ahhh. But the closer they are to danger the farther they are from harm." Liv said coming into the room carrying a tray full of goodies.

"Okay guys seriously we got to stop." Rae says "Me wanna watch movie to."

"One more, one more." I turn to Cass and we say together "Movie and reality together, like the ham and the cheese together, like me and Dom together, but not like that." We say bursting into laughter.

"Okay guys lets watch the movie, enough folderol out of you two." Liv said setting the tray on the floor and sitting next Rae.

"Oh Liv used big vocab word, I think Dr. Bradley is getting to your head, Livvy." Cass said sitting on the bed next to me.

"Well if it is at least she'll get into A.P. English next year." Rae said pointedly

"People, people enough talk about school, we came here to watch LOTR not discuss the influence of Dr. Bradley on the lives of 16 year old girls." I say

"Hey some of us are 17, not all of our birthdays are in the summer like yours Bry." Rae said.

Everyone laughed. "Okay, Okay. I'm about to press play, so if you guys want to get the food without interrupting the movie you better come sit down here." Rae said going up to the DVD player.

"This would be so much simpler if my sister hadn't destroyed the remote." I said as Cass and I got off my bed and sat on the floor.

"Yeah, what did she do to it again?" Liv asked me.

"She stole it, and then dropped it over the stair rail and onto the tile floor, in front of the front door. Hmmmm that rhymes."

"I have to say Bry but your little sister is a big biii..." Cass started to say but was interrupted by Rae.

"Bry what the hell is wrong with your DVD?" Rae said.

"What do you mean what's wrong with it, nothings wrong with it." I said crawling over to the DVD and Rae.

"It wont friggin go to the beginning, it's determined to stay at Elrond's council."

"No way." Said Cass coming over with Liv. "It has to start at the beginning; the hobbits are in the beginning."

"And if it's at the council, we miss Legolas' entrance which is a very bad thing." said Liv.

"Um, yeah and then we miss the whole Strider part." Rae said

"Ya'll can we stop complaining about the parts we missed and try to fix the DVD?" I said

They all groaned and turned to help me. Casstine being the girl she is immediately found the big red button that said input.

"Hey guys what does this button do?" She said.

The three of us being preoccupied with trying to fix the DVD player just didn't pay attention to what she said.

"Push it and find out, then come over here and help us." Rae said.

"Okay then." Cass said and she pushed the button.

To late, I turned around and said "Casstine NO!"

All of sudden the room started to shake. "What the hell is going on?" Rae shouted.

"I don't know, it must be an earthquake." Cass yelled back.

"Baka!" I yell at her.

"There are no earthquakes in Texas!" Liv said.

The last thing I remember is something dropping onto my head and me blacking out.

8

"Bry wake up."

I hear my mom call me. "Just one more minute mommy, no 30 minutes, and I'll get up, it's only 4:30." I say turning over, except I turned on to nothing and fell. "AHHH!"

I was fully awake now, and in pain which is not a good combination for a person like me, especially when people are laughing at you.

"Fucking shit. Damn it all to hell." I say rubbing my back.

"Bry must censor language, and I'm not your mother." I turn around to see Rae, Cass and Liv and this round stone thing, which I apparently fell off of.

They look at me, and then freak out.

"Ummmm Bry, you, you.." Liv starts to say.

"I what? Liv just say it, and by they way where are we? Because I know I have no big…stone…pillars…" I turn around to see the council of Elrond staring at us like we're crazy. "in….my..room. Heh!" I say. "Guys why didn't you tell me we were here? I mean this is a dream right, and you guys are a figments of my subconscious mind, right?"

"No we aren't figments of your subconscious mind, and no we are not dreaming, Rae already proved that to me." Cass said glaring at Rae.

"Hey! It was the only way to be sure."

"Why couldn't you have hit yourself then?" Cass said annoyed

"Guys, your forgetting something very important." I say.

"What?" They both say turning to look at me, well at my back really because I'm facing the council right now.

"The fact that we are here in this fucking world, or the fact that we are fucking Mary-Sues, or the fact I just fell off a stone pillar thing and in very major pain, or that Frodo over there looks like he is about to attack my head." I yell at them.

"Bry!" Cass, Liv, and Rae yell.

"What!" I turn to face them.

"You forget that they don't know that we know about them and you, well you…." Rae said looking at my forehead.

"Rae! Earth to Raelyn!" I look at Liv and Cass who are also staring at my forehead. "Hello! Guys you're really freaking me out, answer me!"

"Bry.." Cass starts to say pointing her finger at my forehead.

"What do I have something there?" I say brushing my hands against my forehead.

Suddenly something fell into my lap; I looked down into my skirt which I didn't change out off when we got home from school. A ring was in my lap.

I pick it up. "Oh come on guys its just some darn old ring." I pause "Ring? Oh My God it's the Ring!"

I stand up and drop it and start running around in circles around the stone pillar thing "Oh My God the Ring was on my forehead. The bloody Ring was on my forehead." I say running and running around.

"Bry." Rae starts to say, but I run past her. "Bry." She says again, and I run past her a second time. "BRYN!" I stop and look at her, and run and grab her by the shoulders.

"Rae did you see? The Ring was on my forehead! The Ring touched me Raelyn, it touched me." I said as I began to shake her.

Liv immediately jumped of the round pillar thing and grabbed my arms.

"Now Bry sweetie, we have to calm down now, okay the Ring isn't on you any more. We have bigger problems to deal with." She said pointing to Frodo who picked up the ring, and then looked at us strangely, in the background I could hear Cass sigh in contentment.

Obviously Rae heard it to, because after recovering from the shaking I gave her she rushed over to Cass.

"Uhuh. No way in hell. Don't even think about it, I for one am not becoming a Mary-Sue." Said Rae.

"But Rae he's there, and I'm here, and we could both be here and there together." Cass said dreamily, making no sense whatsoever.

Liv let go of me and rushed over to Cass and Rae.

"Listen Cass I know how tempting it may be but we can't alright. We just can't, got it?" she said.

Seeing as the other two weren't going to relent, Cass sighed and said, well murmured is more like it: "I got it."

Meanwhile Lord Elrond stood up with Gandalf and started to walk over to us, the other three didn't notice though. Rae and Liv were still busy trying to make sure Cass wouldn't do anything.

"Ummm Guys." I said, still looking at Elrond and Gandalf who stood in front of me, waiting for me to get the others attention.

"You have to promise Cass. Otherwise Rae won't believe you." Liv said.

"What!" Rae asked turning to Liv, who jabbed her in the ribs, "Ohh. Yeah, um right, promise or we won't believe you."

"Ya'll." I yell back at them.

"Alright I promise." Cass sighs

"DORKS!" I yell at them

"WHAT?" They all yell

"Little problem here." I say pointing to Elrond and Gandalf "I think they want to talk to us."

"That is our wish, if you would so allow us." Elrond said.


	2. Part of the Council?

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from any of these Lord of the Rings Characters. It all belongs to Tolkien, and Peter Jackson and all those wonderful people out there.

a/n – this is my first fanfic that I have ever uploaded. I've written lots but I've never thought to actually put one out there. With this fic I was just playing around and having fun – it actually started with a dream. Yes I admit I have an extreme addiction to LOTR.

Chapter 2 – Part of the Counsel

"That is our wish, if you would so allow us." Elrond said.

"Umm..okay." said Rae coming over, Cass and Liv following her.

"Okay spill it." Cass said

"Spill what?" Gandalf asked with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing. It's just a saying of ours that means that you can begin talking." I say glaring at Cass, who mouthed a 'sorry' before looking back at Gandalf.

"Oh. Yes of course." Said Gandalf. "Okay then, first who are you ladies?"

"Will I'm Casstine or Cass for short. The one next to me is Liverley or Liv as we call her. Next to Liv is Raelyn or Rae, and next to Rae is Bryn or Bry for short." She said pointing each of us out.

"From what land do you come from?" Lord Elrond asked us.

"Ummm…Texas, as in the United States, as in North America, as in Earth." Cass said.

"You idiot they don't know about Texas or any of that stuff, we're in middle earth remember?" Rae hissed at her.

"Oh yeah right. Must have slipped my mind." Cass said.

"Earth?" Gandalf asked. We all turned to him and nodded. "I have heard of this Earth you speak of. It is a supposedly another world parallel to our own Middle Earth, but no one has dared crossed the barrier before."

"We didn't try to cross the barrier we were kind of forced to." Liv informed him.

"How?" Gandalf asked

"Well we were watching……"Cass started, but Liv instantly covered her mouth.

"We were sucked into a black hole." I quickly say.

"Hmm. I have heard of those." Gandalf said, and then turns to Lord Elrond speaking to him in Elfish I guess, because I didn't understand it at all.

I turned to look at Rae, who nodded at me. Rae was the only one among us who knew Elfish, she had actually bothered to learn. She would have to tell us what they said later because at that moment Elrond and Gandalf turned back around to face us.

"Due to Gandalf's advice I have decided that all three of you can stay and since you do represent a part of the universe you should be part of this council."

"Sweet." Cass said going to sit in one of the empty chairs.

Rae, Liv, and I all looked at each other, nodded and walked over to sit next to Cass.

I guess I better take the time to explain what we all look like before we do anything else.

Rae has dark brown curly hair past her shoulders, light hazel eyes, she's probably the serious one out of us along with Liv, but she does have her wild moments, and scary moments, really scary. She is also our personal hacker.

Liv has light brown straight hair past her shoulders, brown eyes; she's also serious but can be fun when she wants to. She tells the best jokes and has the best sense of humor.

Cass has short brown hair, wears these cool glasses that are black with cut outs on the side, I'm thinking of stealing them, and changing the prescription of course. She is also funny and supplies all the info on one of our favorite T.V. shows: Stargate SG-1.

And then there's me. Plain on me. I'm African American, dark brown hair, brown eyes. I also wear glasses that are black and sort of like Cass's except they don't have cut outs and they have a blue tint in the back. I love my glasses. I'm the weird one, well we all are weird, but I think I'm the weirdest. I think I'm bipolar – I'm serious most of the time, but when I'm hyper its really scary just ask Rae, Liv, or Cass. Wait…does that even make you bipolar, or is it something else because I've heard other people……….okay I'm going shut up know.

Anyways back to the story.

"Well, let us continue this council. Before you ladies so gracefully appeared we were discussing what we should do with the ring now that it is in our possession."

"Well that's easy all you have to do is….mhhmhmmhm" Cass started to say but Rae put her hand over her mouth.

"Shut up idiot. Do you want to give us away?" She hissed at Cass.

"Sorry." Cass said.

I groaned this was going to be one long council, adding to the fact that we were fucking Mary-Sues.

I looked up to see Borimir telling everyone that we should use it as a gift.

"Here we go." I muttered I looked over at Liv who nodded.

Before we knew it everyone was in this big stupid fight and well we just sat there staring at it all.

I mean it's not like we knew what to do. Sometimes you have to wait for the opportune moment.

At that moment Frodo stood up and said he would take it to Mordor, and you know everybody had to get in on it.

"Guys I don't know about you but now's the time." I said standing up.

"Our opportune moment." Rae said – sometimes I swear she can read my mind.

The four of us walked over to the "fellowship" and right after Borimir said the Gondor will see it done I spoke up.

"As will Earth. Even if they don't know what goes on here we will see to it that the goal of this council will be fulfilled."

"It would mean much to us to help you on this journey." Liv said.

We all moved to stand with the fellowship.

"And as we all are from different regions on Earth, all of Earth is represented in the four of us on this journey." Cass said.

"We offer all our strength of body and of mind to this quest." Rae said.

Gandalf smiled at us. "Your help is greatly appreciated young ones." He said.

As you all know Sam chose this time to say adamantly that he was going with Mister Frodo, and Merry and Pippin had to come along as well.

"The Council leaves this journey to you 13 for you are now the Fellowship of The Ring." He said smiling.

"Right where are we going?" Pippin asked, and the four of us groaned. Well actually burst out laughing. Well…I did anyway. Legolas kept giving me weird looks to. The Ring must have left a mark on my forehead. HAHAHA…now that would be funny. Haha…..mmmm no it wouldn't

Preview for Chapter 3:

_I heard knocking on the door. "Okay dad give me a few seconds and I'll get up." I said rolling out of the bed. "Wait this isn't my room." All of yesterday came flooding back to me. "God damn it I'm a Mary-Sue." I stand up and stretch. "Better wake up the peanut gallery." _

_I walk over to Cass and push her. "Cass get up." She mutters something. "Cass!" I yell and she jumps up. "Don't eat the chocolate!" she yells. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from any of these Lord of the Rings Characters. It all belongs to Tolkien, and Peter Jackson and all those wonderful people out there.

a/n – this is my first fanfic that I have ever uploaded. I've written lots but I've never thought to actually put one out there. With this fic I was just playing around and having fun – it actually started with a dream. Yes I admit I have an extreme addiction to LOTR.

Chapter 3 – Aragorn and Armory.

"So basically we are going running around with the fellowship across Middle Earth?" Cass asked sitting on one of the beds in the room Elrond gave to us.

"Basically." Liv said sitting on another of the beds, while Rae and I did the same. "But listen guys will be fine. I mean we've taken fencing lessons and stuff and Lord Elrond did say that he would send Strider up here to take us to arm ourselves and get proper clothes." She said looking at her school uniform.

"Yeah. So don't sweat it Cass." Rae said lying down on her bed.

"I mean we all have been taught to fight you know, since are parents were afraid that being catholic school girls we were more likely to be raped or something like that." I said.

"I know you guys but we've never done ruthless killing before." Cass said frowning.

"I have to agree with Cass on that one. We've never had to kill before, what if I can't do it?" Liv said frowning also.

Raelyn sat up. "Listen you two if it's in self – defense you won't have to worry about it."

"Besides the only thing that we're going to be killing are Orcs and stuff." I said.

"I don't understand how you two can be so calm about this." Cass said wringing her hands.

I walked over to her and grabbed her hands. "Cass, Rae and I are as worried about this as you and Liv are, but we've come to the conclusion that what will come will come, and we can't change it."

"They're right Cass." Liv said walking over to put her arm around Cass. "NO matter how much we worry over it, Bry's right, what will come will come, and we have to face it."

Rae came over to (I think she was feeling left out.) "Don't worry Cass no matter what we'll always be there for you, and I'm sure it would be the same if the tables were turned."

I pretended to cry. "Oh I love you guys." I said pulling them into a big group hug.

"Same here." they all said as we all hugged and pretended to cry.

"You know I feel like we're in a movie you know." Liv said sniffling.

"Uh, Liv technically we are in a movie and a book." Cass said and we all laughed. "But really thanks you guys. You made me feel better."

We all smiled and then jumped at the knock at the door.

"It must be Aragorn." Rae said as we all disentangled ourselves and she went to let him in.

"If you ladies would not mind I will know proceed to take you to the armory." He said.

"Sweet." I said, as we followed him out.

8

We reached the armory in one piece and stopped Rae from practically drooling all over Aragorn. He would have been soaking wet if we hadn't kept her at least three feet away from him.

"Now you may choose any weapon you can wield efficiently." He told us.

The four of us split up and went our separate ways.

I went up to the swords. They were all beautifully made (well durh the elves made them). It would be hard to choose one. Then I caught sight of one that had a black and red handle with sliver laid into it.

I walked over and picked it up. It reminded me of the one I used for advanced fencing were we actually used swords like these. I looked down at the belt that held it. It was also beautiful. The belt also had three daggers that were mini versions of the sword.

"Prefect." I muttered under my breathe. I guess I found my sword. I turned around to see what the others choose.

Raelyn of course had a bow and arrow equipped with small daggers.

Liv held an ax. I guess she was much more comfortable with that than a sword; at least she seemed to be in class. But it was a beautiful ax; maybe she could rival Gimli with that.

Cass also had a sword except her handle was gray and blue, and hers wasn't as long in length as mine was. She did prefer the smaller blade. I think it has to do with her love of the hobbits. No let's rephrase that: it definitely has to do with her love of the hobbits.

Aragorn walked over to me. "You and your friends are very strange to me. It is unusual that four women of your age are learned in weaponry."

"Well you will soon find out that we are very unusual women, lord Aragorn." I replied smiling at him.

"It seems that way, my lady." He said returning my smile.

He turned away to say something to my friends while I remained in shock. I just talked to Lord Aragorn without making a fool of myself. Life Is Good! (Wait I kind of did make a fool of myself didn't I? Never mind.)

"As you have all armed yourselves you will now be equipped with the right clothes for warriors." He said and we followed him out of the armory.

8

Equipped with clothes and such we were now back in our room; getting ready for bed.

"Guys what are we going to do with our uniforms?" Liv asked folding hers.

"We might as well bring them with us just in case we need them or something." Cass said putting hers into one of the packs Aragorn gave us.

"Why don't we just leave them here?" Rae asked "They'll only get in the way and its not as if were going to have the opportunity to change clothes."

"Yeah you guys Rae is right. Let's leave them here." I said.

"But what about when we go visit Lady Galadriel?" Liv asked.

"Good point. Let's bring them." I said putting my uniform in my pack.

"Ohh alright." Rae groaned and packed hers as well.

Cass jumped up. "Bed time girls." She cried going to jump on one of the four beds as we all followed suit.

"Goodnight you guys." Liv said.

"Goodnight" we all replied.

8

I heard knocking on the door. "Okay dad give me a few seconds and I'll get up." I said rolling out of the bed. "Wait this isn't my room." All of yesterday came flooding back to me. "God damn it I'm a Mary-Sue." I stand up and stretch. "Better wake up the peanut gallery."

I walk over to Cass and push her. "Cass get up." She mutters something. "Cass!" I yell and she jumps up. "Don't eat the chocolate!" she yells.

"Okay Cass I won't eat the chocolate." I say moving on to Liv. Behind me Cass gets out of bed muttering about being waken up when it was still dark outside.

"Liv." I say.

"Hmmm?"

"Time to get up."

"Okay." She says and gets out of bed.

"Besides I need you to help me wake up Rae. I can't do it myself."

"That's true." She says letting out a big yawn. "Okay let's go."

The three of us walk over to Rae's bed. I bend over to poke her in the ribs.

"Rae." I say. "Rae wake up." I poke her again.

All of sudden she shoots up and moves to punch me. I dodge it and fall back into Cass and Liv who catch me.

"Oh. Sorry Bry didn't know it was you."

"Obviously." I mutter while standing up straight. "Thanks you guys." I say turning to look at Cass and Liv.

"No prob." Cass says.

"Get dressed everyone I have a feeling we'll be leaving soon." Liv says.

All of us move to get changed into the clothes (armor is more like it – think Aragorn type clothes here.) we laid out for today.

Preview for Chapter 4:

"_Yes I know. But right know I prefer to not dwell on it. I much rather talk about how Cass is over there talking to Frodo and not drooling on him." I say smirking. _

"_That is a rather amazing sight. I mean after all she practically is obsessed with Elijah Wood." Rae replied. "Well Liv is over there talking to Pippin and Merry." She paused. "You know what I think I'll go and join her." _

"_Ohh. Big bad Rae is about to make her move on little ole Dom huh?" I say laughing. _

"_You wish." She said walking off towards Liv and the little hobbits. _


	4. On The Road Again

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from any of these Lord of the Rings Characters. It all belongs to Tolkien, and Peter Jackson and all those wonderful people out there.

a/n – sorry its been so long, but family from New Orleans came into town. I'm going to try to post the whole story before I leave, because I'll be gone for three weeks. Once I come back I can post the sequel (two towers) which is done, I'm still working on Return of the King though.

Chapter 4 – On the Road Again.

"You guys ready?" I asked fixing the belt that held the scabbard for my sword.

"Yeah." Rae says coming over to me with Cass and Liv.

"Here goes nothing." Cass says

Liv moves to open the door, but its opened before she can touch it. Before us stand Gandalf and Lord Elrond.

"I came to wish you ladies good luck and good will on your journey with the fellowship." Lord Elrond says.

"Thank you." We all mutter.

"It was nice to have met you Lord Elrond." Rae says.

8

"You know the first part of the journey isn't so bad." I said sitting on a rock next to Rae.

"You have a point. But it will get worse." She said frowning.

"Yes I know. But right know I prefer to not dwell on it. I much rather talk about how Cass is over there talking to Frodo and not drooling on him." I say smirking.

"That is a rather amazing sight. I mean after all she practically is obsessed with Elijah Wood." Rae replied. "Well Liv is over there talking to Pippin and Merry." She paused. "You know what I think I'll go and join her."

"Ohh. Big bad Rae is about to make her move on little ole Dom huh?" I say laughing.

"You wish." She said walking off towards Liv and the little hobbits.

"Leave some for me" I yelled after her. She turned and glared at me while I smiled sweetly at her.

I look around my surroundings. It was beautiful really. I knew I wouldn't have much time to appreciate the landscape soon enough.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Legolas jumping on to a rock and staring off into the distance. "Here we go." I mutter under my breathe.

"Crebain from Dunland! Hide!" He shouts at us.

Don't need to tell me twice. I instantly hide behind the rocks. But then I feel someone touch my back.

I whip around. (I think I got whiplash)

I see Aragorn and sigh in relief.

"Shh." He whispers at me.

I turn back around to see about a hundred black birds flying over head. When they're completely gone all of us come out of hiding.

"Spies for Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We will have to go over the pass of Caradhras." Gandalf said.

I turn to look at Cass, Liv, and Rae and I can tell they feel the same way I do. I can't handle the fucking cold damnit! I never even seen fucking snow! (Hello! Remember we're from Houston, Texas. Say it with me now HOUSTON, TEXAS!)

8

It's official. I FUCKING HATE SNOW! Everywhere I look snow. To my left snow, to my right snow, in front of me snow. And you know what's behind me? Fucking ass snow. Seriously how can you people in the North handle this? In Houston we get scared when it goes below 20 degrees.

I don't know how long we've been up here, but let me tell you it's been long enough for me.

SO we're walking along when suddenly Frodo, who is behind me, falls and rolls down in the snow. Can't blame him really I want to do that.

Strider catches him so it's no big. Then I remember…OH SHIT! This is the part where Boromir picks up the ring. I look up to see my three friends trying to get down to us.

I turn to see Boromir. He just picked up the ring.

"Boromir" Strider says.

I walk over towards him. "Boromir give the ring back to Frodo!" I yell at him.

He doesn't hear me.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing."

"BOROMIR!" I hear Aragorn, along with Rae, Liv, and Cass yell at him.

"Give Frodo back the ring." I tell him.

Boromir looks up at her and smiles "As you wish. I care not."

He obviously cares. I mean we all know that. I turn to look at Aragorn who slowly takes his hand of the hilt of his sword. I sigh in relief. At that he turns to look at me and we lock eyes for a moment. Just a moment.

8

About…..I don't know how long afterwards. We're walking in snow that comes up to my stomach. Now if you've never walked in snow this high, let me just tell you: IT IS FUCKING HARD! You get all wet and cold from the mushy ice.

And then you start to get pissed off at Legolas, because since he's an elf can walk on top of the snow. Which I might add he is doing now. Oh Damn. That part with the Saruman bitch is coming up.

"There is a fell voice on the air!"

1, 2, 3….

"Saurman!" Gandalf yells for all to hear.

Damn I love being right! That's when the rocks start to fall. So you know what I take that back. I positively hate being right.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! We must turn back!" Aragorn yells

"That would be a good idea!" Cass yelled.

"NO!" Gandalf yells back. Then he starts down his magic mumbo jumbo to stop the storm but Saruman is doing his own shit from Isengard so that doesn't really work and we get buried, BURIED, in the snow.

I come out right when Aragorn yells "We must get off the mountain!"

"I second that idea." I say while looking at Cass who's coughing up snow. Not a pretty sight.

"We must take the Pass of Rohan, or take the road west to my city!" Boromir yells.

"NO!" Liv and Rae yell.

"Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!" Aragorn says putting down Boromir's idea.

"If we cannot go over the mountain, I say let us go under it!" Gimli says adding his two cents.

"NO!" My friends and I yelled at the same time and Gimli glared at us.

(a/n: this is where that whole part with Saruman goes but I'm to lazy to put it in.)

"Let the Ring bearer decide!" Gandalf stated to us.

Yeah let the ring bearer decide, he doesn't even know what the hell we're up against.

Frodo sits and thinks about it for a while. I can practically hear Cass sigh in happiness. "We will go through the mines!" then she remembers what's coming up next and I can hear her mutter "Oh shit!"

"So be it." Gandalf states.

"So be it? That's all he can say, we are almost about to be killed in a few hours and all he can say is 'so be it'." I mutter to Rae who is standing next to me.

"What will come will come' I remember someone else saying that and she knew we were going on a journey in which we would almost be killed multiple times."

"Oh shut up Raelyn."

8

Preview for Chapter 5:

_Gandalf finally sits down in disgust having tried a lot of passwords. I lost count after 50. _

_Frodo stood up. Finally we can get out of this hell hole. "It's a riddle. What's the Elvish word for friend?" he asked Gandalf. _

"_Mellon." The four of us say before he can answer. (Did I mention that we really wanted to get out of this hell hole?) _

_Just like in the movie the door opened. Here comes the fun part. (Notice the sarcasm). _


	5. Friends and Krakens don't mix

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from any of these Lord of the Rings Characters. It all belongs to Tolkien, and Peter Jackson and all those wonderful people out there.

a/n – sorry its been so long, but family from New Orleans came into town. I'm going to try to post the whole story before I leave, because I'll be gone for three weeks. Once I come back I can post the sequel (two towers) which is done, I'm still working on Return of the King though.

Chapter 5 – Friends and Kraken's don't mix.

Okay now we're walking next to a dark lake. Well actually I am as far way from it as I can get as there is a GIANT SQUID THING IN THERE! But other than that everyone is calm. Then we reach the cool doors. Well, there not cool looking right now but they will be as soon as the moonlight hits them.

"Isildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf says while scrubbing away dirt off the wall.

Sure enough moon comes out and makes the doors all pretty looking.

"It reads, The Gates of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak Friend and enter."

Oh I remember this. This is the stupid riddle thing which Gandalf the old wizened wizard can't figure out but Frodo the inexperienced hobbit does.

"What do you suppose it means?" Asked Pippin walking past me to get a closer look.

"Simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors open."

If only it were that simple.

"Oh I remember this……" Cass starts to say but Liv elbows her. " Ouch!..Nevermind I don't remember." Cass groans, giving Liv a death glare who smiles back at her.

8

Okay it's been about an hour and I am bored out of my mind. I've tried several times to convince Liv and Rae to let me and Cass just tell them the God damn password. But they said no, what if we mess something up. Hello! We've already messed shit up by just being here. What's one more thing?

They said no again.

Meanwhile Sam and Aragorn said goodbye to Bill. The good old horse, I mean pon.

Pip and Merry throw rocks in the water. We forgot about that part or else we would have stopped them. None of us are looking forward to the giant squid.

Gandalf finally sits down in disgust having tried a lot of passwords. I lost count after 50.

Frodo stood up. Finally we can get out of this hell hole. "It's a riddle. What's the Elvish word for friend?" he asked Gandalf.

"Mellon." The four of us say before he can answer. (Did I mention that we really wanted to get out of this hell hole?)

Just like in the movie the door opened. Here comes the fun part. (Notice the sarcasm)

"Soon, mister elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone! This is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli says to us as we walk in. My friends and I tried to stick together but I ended up being between Sam and Frodo, not a good place to be.

"If you could call a mine a tomb." Liv muttered and we all nodded are heads in agreement.

Finally someone agrees with us. We are smart after all!

"This is no mine, it's a tomb." Boromir yelled.

"EEK!" Cass said and then grabbed on to Rae.

"Cass you're suffocating her! Let GO!" Liv yelled yanking Cass off of Rae.

Gimli meanwhile was having a fit. Legolas had just figured out goblins had done it. And Boromir was yelling at us to make for the Gap of Rohan.

Sam, Frodo, and I were starting to back out of the caves when I felt a tentacle grab by ankle.

"HOLY SHIT!" I said. I looked to see that Frodo was in the same predicament. I grabbed my sword and cut it off, while Sam cuts off Frodo's. I hear water rushing and turn around to see a dozen more coming towards us. Whatever it is grabs Frodo and I and lets just say that HAGGING UPSIDE DOWN IN THE AIR IS NOT FUCKING FUNNY! I try to get a firmer hold on my sword, but the tentacles are swigging me this way and that I can't do anything.

"Rae! Liv! Cass! Get me the hell down from here!" I yell at them.

"We're trying you dumbass!" I hear Rae yell at me.

Well I can hear her and Legolas shooting arrows so they are trying to help. And I can hear people splashing in the water, or that could be the kraken. Either way they are trying.

IT'S JUST THAT THEY AREN'T TRYING HARD ENOUGH!

Suddenly I stop swinging. I take that opportunity to cut the tentacles that are holding me. I flip as I fall so that I land somewhat on my feet. Aragorn grabs my arm, while Boromir grabs Frodo and yells "Into the mines!"

Running blindly into the mines, dragged is more like it. We barely manage to get their before the Kraken (figured out what it was called) closed the mines behind us.

I dropped my sword and bent down trying to catch my breathe. Cass immediately comes over to me and hugs me.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought something bad was going to happen to you!"

"Don't worry Cass. I'm fine now." I say, comforting her.

"I must say that you are a lot stronger that I thought you were. Forgive me for underestimating you." Aragorn said.

"There is nothing to be forgiven." I say in response.

"Now we have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard! There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. It is a four days to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf says.

We start walking up the stairs, me leaning on Cass for support. /the fucking Kraken hurt my ankle/. We come to the top of the stairs just in time for Gandalf to have his memory relapse.

Just fucking great.

8

"Are we lost?" Pippin asks.

"No, we're not lost." Merry says.

"I think we're lost."

"Quiet, Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry? I'm hungry."

"Oh will you two just shut up?" Rae says. She's wrapping my ankle up in some clothe and I guess the hobbits just got on her nerves. Rae gets easily annoyed when she's worried.

"Sorry." Pippin and Merry say looking at the two of us. I smile at them and mouth a "don't worry about it"

Meanwhile Frodo and Gandalf are having their Gollum convo. (a/n: again me to lazy to put it in here)

"Ah! It's that way." Gandalf cries out. Obviously their convo about Gollum has ended.

"He's remembered!" Merry yells happily. While we all gather our stuff.

"No, but the air smells less foul down here. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

"Now that sounds like someone I know would do." I say smiling at Rae, while she just shrugs and smiles at me.

"Its not my fault I have a strong sense of smell." She says laughingly.

8

Preview for Chapter 6:

"_Hey, dumbass over here!" I yelled at the Troll. It stupidly turned to face me. _

_Okay now what do I do? I asked myself in my head. _

_Well I brandished my sword at him. He seemed to take this as a threat. _

_In slow motion I saw his hand, spear and all coming toward Frodo (who by the way is behind me) and me. In one swift motion I raised my sword and brought it crashing down on his arm. _

_Let me just say Troll blood is gross! _

TBC


	6. Swords, Bows, and Mithril

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from any of these Lord of the Rings Characters. It all belongs to Tolkien, and Peter Jackson and all those wonderful people out there.

a/n – I'm going to be updating everyday until the story is up, or until Sunday when I leave. As said before I will post the sequel when I return.

Chapter 6 – Swords, Bows, and Mithril

We come into this huge cavern, with those big ass pillars.

"Behold! The great realm of the dwarven city of Dwarrowdelf!" Gandalf says.

"Well, that's an eye-opener and no mistake." Sam mutters to Frodo.

Rae and I look at each other. We both know what's coming, and its not going to be pretty.

Suddenly, we hear someone running. We turn around to see Gimli running towards a door.

"Gimli!" Gandalf yelled as we followed him.

We come into find Gimli grieving over his cousin's tomb. It was sad to see him grieving on T.V., I guess it just hits you more when you're actually seeing it seeing it.

"Here lies Balin, son of Hrundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared." Gandalf says.

He then turns to see a book in the arms of a skeleton.

"We must move on. WE cannot linger here." Legolas said.

"Legolas is right. We cannot stay here." Liv says looking pointedly at us. We all turn to walk out but Gandalf starts reading out of the book.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. The ground shakes. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. A shadow moves in the dark. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. We cannot get out. They are coming." He says

I look over at the well and see Pippin about to touch the skeleton. "PIPPIN NO!" I yell at him.

But it's to late the skeleton falls into the well causing more than enough noise to wake up even damn sleeping beauty.

"Fool of a Took! Next time, throw yourself in, and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf yells at him.

There is a big pause, as if everyone is listening to see if something is coming. Then drums start pounding.

"Oh shit!" I mutter. I whip around to see Frodo pull out his sword which had turned blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas yells.

"No shit Sherlock!" I yell.

Boromir runs to check out the door. Aragorn joins them and they bar it.

"They have a cave troll!" he yells at Aragorn.

"Stay back, close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yells back at us.

The four hobbits all ran back towards Gandalf.

One by one, my friends and I pulled out our weapons ready for a fight.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli said jumping up onto the tomb.

"Let's hope you breathe long enough to kill enough of these orcs." Rae muttered.

At that moment the orcs broke in and with them all hell broke loose. All 13 of us were fighting, defending ourselves against the orcs. I must admit it was funny watching Sam hit some of them with his frying pan, to each his own I guess.

"Aragorn! Help!" I turned around to see Frodo cornered by the troll.

"Damn it!" I cursed as I ran to help him. The other three were to busy to hear him. Aragorn got there first, but the Troll knocked him into the wall. The troll moved to hit Frodo but I got there first.

"Hey, dumbass over here!" I yelled at the Troll. It stupidly turned to face me.

Okay now what do I do? I asked myself in my head.

Well I brandished my sword at him. He seemed to take this as a threat.

In slow motion I saw his hand, spear and all coming toward Frodo (who by the way is behind me) and me. In one swift motion I raised my sword and brought it crashing down on his arm.

Let me just say Troll blood is gross!

It wasn't until after the Troll had fallen and Legolas had shot it in the throat that I realized that the spear had sliced my arm and hit Frodo.

"Mister Fordo!" I heard Sam yell.

I turned around to see him face down on the floor. I knelt by his side and Aragorn joined me there.

"Oh, no." he whispered turning Fordo over, who was busy catching his breath.

"He's alive!" Sam said running over to him.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt." Frodo said to us.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn said in disbelief.

"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said.

Frodo raised his shirt to reveal his Mithril vest that Bilbo gave to him. (I love Bilbo he's just so cute)

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Mr. Baggins!" Gimli exclaimed.

"Bryn!" I heard Rae call, she came to my side. "You're bleeding!"

I looked down to see my arm. "I'll be fine; it's just a little scratch,"

"That should be attended to immediately my lady." Aragorn said looking at me concerned.

Suddenly the drums started up again. "Well, we don't have time for that now. We have to make our get away."

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dum!" Gandalf yells.

We all got up and ran through the cavern. Yeah and then we were surrounded by orcs. What a way to have fun right.

Then there was a roar in the distance and all the little "orcses" ran away.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

"A balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you Run!" Gandalf yelled at us.

So. We ran. Boromir came to the edge and drooped his torch thing (was he even carrying a torch thing? I have to go watch the movie and see.) Anyways Legolas saves him and we run on.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near. Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!" Gandalf yelled pushing Aragorn forward.

Then we come to the gap. First Legolas, Gandalf, Boromir with Merry and Pippin, Rae, Liv, and Cass jumps across as the edge crumbles.

Aragorn throws Sam across, and then moves to grab Gimli. "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" Gimli yelled and then jumped but barely made it by his beard.

Leaving me with Frodo and Aragorn. Why am I always left with them? It's no fun, no fun at all.

"Lean forward!" Aragorn says grabbing both Frodo and I.

We do, and the section falls forward into the rest of stair. We quickly scramble to the other side.

WE all get across the bridge when Gandalf moves to make his stand against the Balrog. He turns to the demon, sword and staff in hand.

"You cannot pass." He tells him.

Frodo turns around to see him, "Gandalf!" He yells.

"I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! Dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udun!" Gandalf yelled.

In retaliation the Balrog drew a flaming sword and swings it at Gandalf who blocks it.

"Go back to the shadow! You shall not pass!"

Gandalf slams his staff down which emits a white light, driving the Balrog back. At this point the bridge crumbles and falls into the deep abyss taking the Balrog back. For a moment everyone is relieved, for a moment Gandalf held victory in his hands.

But the Balrog, not wanting to be undone, gave a final crack of his whip which grabbed Gandalf's ankle and pulled him down. He held onto the edge on the bridge long enough to say: "Fly, you fools!" Then he to disappeared into that dark abyss following his very enemy into Hell.

"NO!" Frodo cried trying to get across the bridge, but Boromir grabbed him.

As Boromir carried Fordo away, Aragon paused.

"ARAGORN!" I yelled at him, running after the others who were already running towards the exit.

Yet Aragorn remained, eyes staring in disbelief at the dark abyss that had swallowed his friend.

"ARAGORN!" I yelled again.

It was the orc arrows that finally drove him away.

8

Preview for Chapter 7:

"_What do you think she will say to us?" Cass asked, she out of the four of us, was most worried about our upcoming confrontation with the Lady. _

"_I don't know. But I hope its something good." Liv said. _

"_Same." Rae added looking at my arm, which had stopped bleeding, while I just nodded my head. _

"_And if not, we could always curse her out in Japanese." I say trying to lighten the mood. That got everyone laughing. _

"_True, true." Rae said smiling. _

TBC


	7. The Lady is just plain weird

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from any of these Lord of the Rings Characters. It all belongs to Tolkien, and Peter Jackson and all those wonderful people out there.

a/n – It's almost finished. I think this the second to last chapter, I believe. I hope. I leave in less than four days. I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it…and you all probably don't care. On with the story….

Chapter 7 – The Lady is just plain weird…

The diminished fellowship escaped into the sunlight. Most of them collapsed with their grief for Gandalf.

Even the great elf, Legolas seems stunned.

I looked over to see my friends with tears running down their faces. Even though we had not known Gandalf long, it was long enough to care for him. Even though we knew we would see him again. Even before we really met him, we loved his character. And to see him fall………that was more than we could handle.

I looked down at my bleeding arm. Rae had bound it with spare clothe but the bleeding had not stopped. The pain of my arm seemed very trivial when compared with the pain of my heart.

"Legolas, get them up!" I jumped. I had not expected to hear Aragorn's voice so soon. We had only just come out of the caves about 5 minutes ago.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir demanded of Aragorn.

"By nightfall these hills will be crawling with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Gimli, Legolas, get them up!" he walked over to Sam. "On you feet Sam! Frodo?"

Frodo had walked away from the rest. I guess the "death" of Gandalf had hit him the hardest. At that moment when he turned around and I saw his eyes, I wished I could tell him. That Gandalf was not dead. That he would see him again. And everything would be all right. But I knew I could not. Rae and Liv would kill me for telling him, and Cass would kill me for not letting her to be the one to comfort him. It's a double-edged sword.

8

We were running through another forest. Lothlorien. We had entered the wood of silver trees. I must say I was a bit nervous about meeting Lady Galadriel. The four of us were.

"What do you think she will say to us?" Cass asked, she out of the four of us, was most worried about our upcoming confrontation with the Lady.

"I don't know. But I hope its something good." Liv said.

"Same." Rae added looking at my arm, which had stopped bleeding, while I just nodded my head.

"And if not, we could always curse her out in Japanese." I say trying to lighten the mood. That got everyone laughing.

"True, true." Rae said smiling.

"Stay close, young ones. They say a great sorceress lives here, an elf-witch of terrible

power. All those who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again." He paused.

(here is where Galadriel talks to Frodo.)

/Bryn. You and your friends are not of this world I can tell. But do not fear you four will also have a part to play before the journey of the fellowship before it ends/

"Did you..?" I started to ask and they all nodded. I turned back to look at Frodo, who too had stopped.

"Well, this is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox!"

Then we were all surrounded by elves with their arrows pointed at us. "Well looks she did ensnare you Gimli, and very easily I must say." I muttered to him. And he grunted at me. I hear Rae sigh in content and turned around to see Haldir.

"The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark." He said moving towards Aragorn, and they began to converse in elvish.

"Aragon, these woods are perilous! We should go back!" Gimli yelled looking straight at the arrow pointed at his noise.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting." Haldir said and they lead us to 'the lady of the wood'. A.K.A: the lady who needs to get a tan according to the kids in one of my classes. I think Galadriel looked good though, she had that sort of ethereal effect, you know.

8

"Twelve there are here, but thirteen there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." Celebron said.

I was right, she is ethereal looking, both of them.

"He is fallen into shadow. The quest stands on the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains as long as the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now, and rest, for you are weary with toil and much sorrow. Tonight you shall sleep in peace.

/Welcome, Bryn, one from one of the worlds beyond./

8

The girls and I had taken baths in the river and were now clothed in our school uniforms. I have to say it felt nice to be wearing a skirt again.

Liv and Cass had immediately fallen asleep. While Rae and I stayed awake. Listening the elves singing in the trees.

"A lament for Gandalf" Legolas stated.

"What do they say about him" Sam asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still to near.

A few hours later. The company is asleep. Well at least I'm not and I know Rae is not. And I know for a fact that Sam and Frodo aren't. When Galadriel passes. She calls to the four of us.

We all get up and follow her to a basin set in stone, which fills with water from a silver urn.

"Will you all of you look into the mirror?" She asks of his.

"What will we see?" Frodo asks, wary of her.

"Not even the wisest can say, for the mirror shows many things. Things that are, things that were, and some things that have not yet come to pass.

We all in turn look into the mirror. I do not know what Rae saw, but what I saw I will not say here. It was to disturbing and is still too fresh in my mind.

"I know what it is all of you have seen, for it is also in my mind. It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking. Already it has begun. He will try to take the ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one it will destroy all of whom are from Middle Earth."

Rae and I breathed a sigh of relief. Since we were not from Middle Earth the ring could not control us.

"If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring."

"You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this."

Skipping Galadriel goes scary women part.

"I passed the test. I will diminish, and go into the west, and remain Galadriel.

"I cannot do this alone."

"You are a Ringbearer, Frodo. To bear a ring of power is to be alone. This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way, no one will."

"Then, I know what I must do. It's just I am afraid to do it."

"Don't worry mister Frodo I will always be by your side."

"And we always be here to offer help if it is needed Frodo." Rae said.

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." Galadriel said smiling.

"Yeah and we are small. In case you didn't notice." I say.

8

Okay now we're on a river. In boats. Did I mention I hate canoeing? Because I really do. I have had bad experiences.

Okay so I'm in a boat with Frodo and Aragorn and Sam. WHY the hell do I keep getting stuck with them? Cass and Liv are in a boat with Gimli and Legolas. While Rae remains with Pippin, Merry, and Boromir. (I think they're really close. And I know Rae is considering allowing him to live. Oh and just to let you know we all received gifts from the Lady – we each got our own evening star necklaces though very different from Arwens and something else – but you'll find out later)

"Frodo, Bryn. The Aragornath. Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin." Aragorn said.

I look up to see the two enormous statues of men in armor flanking the river. The awesome power of the statues send a chill down me spine. The movie doesn't do them justice, if I may so say so.

We pass them, into a lake, where we find an old moorage and beach our boats there.

"We cross at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn said.

We were all sitting around a fire. Rae was attending to my arm, again. While Cass was cat napping, her head in Liv's lap.

"Oh? Just a simple matter of finding our way across Emyn Muil, an impassible labyrinth of razor – sharp rocks! And then it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see!"

Pippin went pale, I think, so did Liv.

"That is our road, sir dwarf. Perhaps you should take some rest, and recover your strength."

"Recover my…..!" Gimli started but was interrupted by Legolas.

"We should leave now." He said.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore we must wait for the cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it.

"Recover my strength! Pay no heed to that, young hobbits." He said looking at Merry who had returned form gathering firewood.

"Where is Frodo?" he asks.

We all look around and realize that Boromir is also missing. Rae immediately jumps up and runs in the direction Frodo probably went.

"Rae wait!" I say running after her.

8

Preview for Chapter 8:

"_Where did they fucking go?" Cass asked. _

"_Cass. Language please." _

"_Liv this is no fucking time to be worried about language. Our friends are fucking missing and if we don't find them soon…." _

"_Look there's Frodo." Merry shouted interrupting her._

_We all look in the direction of his finger and see Frodo crouched against the tree and orcs running toward him. _

"_Here, Frodo, hide here!" Pippin shouted, but Frodo shakes his head. Cass and Liv realized that they would probably be captured along with Pippin and Merry and groaned. _

TBC


	8. The Separation of the Fellowship

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I profit from any of these Lord of the Rings Characters. It all belongs to Tolkien, and Peter Jackson and all those wonderful people out there.

a/n – It is finished. So long, farewell. I am going to Guatemala for three weeks to learn Spanish and when I come back I'll start posting the sequel. I'm also working on some HP fanfic. Key word: working. Thanks to all who reviewed.

Chapter 8 – Separation of the Fellowship (yes fellowship. I said it so sue me)

"Where did they fucking go?" Cass asked.

"Cass. Language please."

"Liv this is no fucking time to be worried about language. Our friends are fucking missing and if we don't find them soon…."

"Look there's Frodo." Merry shouted interrupting her.

We all look in the direction of his finger and see Frodo crouched against the tree and orcs running toward him.

"Here, Frodo, hide here!" Pippin shouted, but Frodo shakes his head. Cass and Liv realized that they would probably be captured along with Pippin and Merry and groaned.

"What's he doing?" Pippin asked.

"He's leaving." Merry and Cass answered at the same time.

No, Frodo!" Pippin said bolting from their hiding place. Then the orcs so him. Cass, Merry, and Liv were determined to provide a distraction so that Frodo could get away.

"Run, Frodo. Go." He yells, then he turns and waves his arms at the Orcs. "Hey, you, over here, this way!"

"Over here you big sons of a bitches." Cass yelled while everyone else ran the other way. "Yeah that's right. I'm talking to you. You big piles of shit. Come get me."

"Cass what the hell are you doing? Run!" Liv said using 'language herself.

"Oh Shit!" Cass said noticing that they others were running away, she turns to look at the orcs closing in on her, and then runs after her friends.

8

We're still running through the forest when we hear Boromir's horn.

"Kuso!" Rae shouts as we head in the direction of the horn.

We come upon a clearing of orcs and Boromir full of arrows. Rae goes crazy and starts fighting them all so of course I have to go in and save her.

Aragorn then comes out of nowhere and starts fighting the orc that was shooting at Boromir, and kills him.

We all run towards Boromir (Rae and I took care of the other orcs.)

"They took the little ones. Merry, Pippin, Cass and Liv." He said.

"Stay still." Aragorn said kneeling on one side while Rae knelt on the other.

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked.

"I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him."

"The ring is beyond our reach now Boromir." Rae said. Tears coming down her face.

"Don't worry little one. Aragorn will watch over you now. The both of you." He then turned back to Aragorn. "Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir. You have fought bravely. You have kept your honor."

Aragorn reaches to pull out one of the arrows, but Boromir stops him.

"Leave it. It's over. The world of men will fail. All will fall into darkness, and my city to ruin."

"I know not what strength lies in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail."

"Our people. Our people." Said with the strength he had left. "I would have followed you, my brother, my captain, my king."

And these were his last dying words. Rae was full out crying now and I moved to comfort her, letting her cry onto my shoulder, as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn says, his own tears running down his face.

8

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Rae and I watched as the boat with Boromir's body float over the waterfall.

Legolas immediately starts to push the last boat into the water.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Pushing the boat farther into the water, he realizes Aragorn isn't coming.

"You mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate no longer rests in our hands."

"Then it was all in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Gimli said dejectedly.

"Not as long as we remain true to each other. We will not abandon Merry, Pippin, Cass and Liv to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light. Let us hunt some orc."

"There is now way in Hell I am leaving Cass and Liv with those fucking orcs. Besides they would kill us if we didn't come after them." I state and Rae nods her head.

Gimli and Legolas agree as well and the five of us set off in pursuit of the orcs.

Did I mention my arm still hurts? Because it does!

End of Part 1: Catholic School Girls Invade. 

Part 2 coming soon…

8


End file.
